


Survival vs Attraction

by agentlaffytaffy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Bisexual Dean, Boys Kissing, Dean Needs A Hug, First Meetings, Fluff, Grumpy Castiel, M/M, Thief Dean, Tumblr Prompt, Writer Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentlaffytaffy/pseuds/agentlaffytaffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissed them as a distraction while stealing their wallet AU</p><p>~</p><p>When Dean wants to kiss a cute guy and steal his wallet and Castiel is more observant than Dean thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival vs Attraction

It's not the first time Dean has decided to steal and certainly won't be the last. It must have started when he was six. While his father asked for directions from the cashier of a run down gas station, Dean stuffed candy bars inside his bag so there could be snacks for his little brother Sam. The grateful look on his baby brother's face when he chomped down on a Twix bar was enough to make Dean continue his thieving ways. When Dean was still dealing with raging hormones and experiencing newly grown facial hair, he stole a loaf of bread and peanut butter solely for Sam to eat. After he got caught smuggling food out of the supermarket, it then turned to pickpocketing strangers so he could have enough money to afford a meal and if he got lucky, two meals. As he passed legal age it turned to hustling pool and cheating at poker.

Dean isn't a bad person or even evil for that matter. The thief grew up thinking this was the only way to survive, his actions stuck with him as he ventured into adulthood. If people found out they would most likely label him as a criminal, but he just does what he needs to do to raise his younger brother. He only steals to get the necessities needed for his brother to function. That doesn't mean Dean can't have fun while committing crimes.

Now at twenty six, Dean Winchester is still stuck in his own mind set of survival even if Sam long gone and at college.

It's surprising at his age how he is able to stealthily steal from others. Dean is about six foot and strikingly handsome to be passed by unnoticed. He towers over practically everyone he meets, besides his gigantic teddy bear of a brother. Dean's freckled cheeks, pink full lips, and bright green eyes outrank him from the rest of his male competition. Females and males alike swoon over him and Dean is not afraid to show off because his looks serve the best distraction.

Right now, two young ladies are not-so-secretly rating his looks from a scale from one to ten a few tables over.

"What do you think he does for a living?" One asks.

"Someone with those looks… stereotypical firefighter. God, I'm telling you he is a nine." Says another.

"Nine point five."

Dean turns to wink at them and seductively takes a long sip of his coffee which he bought using excess money from credit card fraud. He shakes his head to himself upon hearing gasps from the giggling women. Dean sweeps his eyes across the coffee shop for a new victim.

A man in a suit frowned harshly at the notebook in front of him, making justifiable wrinkle lines across his forehead. He sharply bit down on a bright blue inked pen coordinating with his eyes and disregarding the pen's fate. Dark hair scrabbled around his head showing a more boyish side. He seemed out of place to say the least. A small coffee shop and a stressed out handsome man in expensive clothing usually don't coincide. Dean couldn't help but be intrigued, maybe captivated. One thing was for sure, Dean Winchester hit the jackpot.

Dean sauntered over turning up his flirtation to a solid eight on the infamous one to ten scale. 

"My name is Dean Winchester." He confidently frames himself towards the unknown attractive stranger and takes a seat directly across from him. "I couldn't help but notice that you are trying to murder your pen. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is working." The man grumbles to himself in a deep low voice.

Dean waits for some other explanation, but he is given none. The mysterious man starts tapping his fingers on the wooden table, completely ignoring Dean, which is a first for him.

"Ahem." Dean dramatically clears his throat, demanding attention. "Usually this is the part where you give me your name."

The man looks up to Dean, his blue eyes widening in shock. He appears to be sending the look, why-is-someone-like-you-talking-to-someone-like-me. Not in a condescending way, but a grateful dignified way.

"Castiel." He breathes in reply.

"Hello Castiel, isn't that a name of angel?" Dean thinks back to the biblical class Sam took for his advanced diploma in high school.

"Yes. The angel of Thursday." Castiel answers with a hint of a faded stressed smile on his face. "Isn't Winchester the name of a gun?"

Dean let out an unexpected loud chuckle. "Yeah. That's me. Always loaded and ready to fire." 

Dean gives him an exaggerated wink. Castiel returns with an unimpressed look.

"Anyway, what are you writing, Cas?"

"Words." Cas deadpans shaking off any sense of shook previously.

"What type of words?"

"Words that I write down to fictional story."

"Oh, an author, that's really sexy." Dean says trying to cringe at his own cheesy words. "What type of fictional story?"

Castiel leans forward in his chair and squints at Dean. Cas' deep blue eyes mesmerize Dean's face, breathing in the small details of the man. Cas sees the arrogant expression, but also the pain and suffering behind Dean's own green eyes.

"What do you want Dean Winchester?" Castiel murmurs close to Dean face.

Dean shivers as the breath gently brushes over his face.

"Uh you see that's kind of a long story."

"Well I like a good story." Cas gestures towards the notebook in front of him.

"Last night I was hanging out with a few friends. We ended up having one too many beers and started playing stupid games." Dean didn't even have to pretend to be sheepish. Usually, using this story he has to fake being embarrassed because, well, the story isn't true. For Dean it's different with this strange man. He feel the need to stop lying. Castiel is staring at him with so much attention, like his story matters, like Dean matters.

"At first it was Never Have I Ever," Dean continues. "Then it shifted to Truth and Dare and I always follow through with that game because I'm the King of Truth or Dare. One of my friends dared me to go into the city today and try and kiss everyone I find attractive." Dean says unable to make eye contact with Cas.

"Then, kiss me." Castiel whispers quietly.

Dean's head snaps up to see Castiel's bright red cheeks, but no look of regret on his face.

Dean stands up so he doesn't have to lean across the table. He runs his fingers through Castiel's hair and straddles Castiel so Dean is sitting in his lap. Castiel wraps one arm around Dean's waist and uses his other hand to bring Dean face to his. When their lips lock it's like an addictive drug is spreading throughout Dean's brain and almost forgets what's his mission was in the first place.

"The hottest ones are always gay." Dean hears one of the girls say.

Dean immediately tries to clear his head and does what he NEEDS to do to survive. He trails his finger tips down Cas' jacket to find his wallet. Cas' lips are rough against his and it's getting more difficult to concentrate. Dean feels the rectangular object and slips his fingers in Cas' pocket to extract his wallet.

Dean's plan was working perfectly until Castiel's own hand clamps around Dean's wrist. Dean jumps back in shock almost knocking over the small wooden table in the process. Dean rips his wrist from the strong grip and brings his arm towards himself. Dean looks up to see Castiel's sympathetic face and chokes back a defensive insult.

Dean sits back down in the chair across Castiel. There was only one other time someone caught him trying to pick pocket them and Dean scampered out of the situation rapidly, but Castiel didn't seem upset at all. For whatever reason Dean wasn't ready to leave.

"Dude, what the fuck." Dean growls at Cas' straight face. "I just kissed you to try and steal from you and you're not upset?"

"No, because I can tell that you didn't want to steal from me, you think you need to." Castiel answers staring intensely at Dean.

Dean gives him a quizzical look of frustration.

"I'm an author, I know a great dynamic character with a tragic back story when I see one." Cas clarifies giving Dean a small smile of kindness.

"I'm sorry." Dean mumbles.

"I apologize, I don't think we've met. My name is Castiel Novak." Cas says reaching out his hand.

Dean bubbles with excitement of a unspoken second chance and shakes Cas' hand with determination. "Dean Winchester."

**Author's Note:**

> (Isn't Dean the best older brother.) 
> 
> Let me know if you liked these cuties in my story. For every kudos and hug you'll get a digital hug from me! :)


End file.
